Decide
by anneza2424
Summary: A one-shot that follows the events of season 12. Callie has been living in New York with Penny and Sofia, but now Sofia is back in Seattle with Arizona for the summer. Calzona!


****One-shot based on an idea I had on how Callie and Arizona could reunite since Callie is moving to New York to be with Penny.****

* * *

Arizona could tell she was going to have a busy summer, but she greatly welcomed it. Sofia had her last day of school in New York a week ago, and so Arizona had flown to New York to bring her home. To bring her to Seattle. Arizona had taken that whole weekend off to just spoil Sofia. They went to the park and Arizona was grateful for decent weather. They got ice cream, and watched movies, throwing popcorn at one another. They talked, mostly Sofia, all about school, and New York, and Penny. DeLuca even spent some time with them, and Arizona suspected that Sofia had developed a slight crush on her roommate. It was a great weekend. Then the week began and things got busy. Arizona had to make sure that Sofia was at her soccer camp in the morning, thank god for summer camps. They would help to keep Sofia busy this summer, and hopefully keep her from getting bored. The tough part on Arizona was making sure Sofia was at camp by 8 in the morning and picked up by 4. Just in case of emergencies, she had babysitters on speed dial. In just the first week, she had had to call the babysitter's twice, and then rush home from work to spend some quality time with her baby girl. She was already being run ragged, but the first week had come to an end, and she was just so glad to have Sofia with her.

It was late now, Sofia was asleep, and Arizona was picking up the small mess they had made in the living room. Afterwards she hoped to get some paperwork done from the hospital. She picks up a picture that Sofia had drawn today. It was of a butterfly of course, and Arizona went to hang it on the fridge. Then Arizona grabs her monkey backpack, and hangs it on a hook by the door. Sofia hopefully won't need it for the weekend. Arizona picks up a few stray pieces of popcorn when she hears the doorbell ring. She quickly discards the popcorn, and rushes to open the door hoping that whoever is there at this late hour won't ring the doorbell again as to not wake Sofia.

Arizona throws the door open, and the porch light shines brightly on the last person she expects.

"Callie?" She didn't mean to say it like a question, but she is surprised. Arizona had last seen Callie in New York before she and Sofia headed into security at the airport. Arizona tried to keep all their interactions brief. It is all she can really bear at this point.

She can't even imagine why Callie is here now. Did she come to try and take Sofia back? Because Arizona and Sofia have been apart for most of the year, she needs to be with her for the summer. It is not a want, it is a need. She and her daughter need to be together, and she won't let anything stop them-

"Penny asked me to marry her," Callie quickly blurts. Arizona hadn't been moving, but it still feels like she has been stopped in her tracks. What was she to say to that?

"Oh," that was an excellent start. "Well, congratulations," she adds trying to sound nonchalant. She and Callie had not been together for 3 years now, she had no right to be jealous or even surprised that the other woman's girlfriend had proposed. Who wouldn't want to be married to Calliope Torres? Arizona now assumes that Callie is in town to tell Sofia the good news, but surely it could wait until morning?

"I haven't given her an answer," Callie adds, as she shifts her weight onto her other foot, fiddling her fingers.

"Oh." Arizona didn't know what else to say to that either.

"It's just... I don't know. Is it too soon? And what about Sofia? I have a lot to consider, ya know?" Callie confides.

"Listen, relax Callie. Don't worry about Sofia. Sofia thinks Penny is great. And you?" Arizona pauses as she considered the next words she is about to utter. "You love her, and- and she makes you happy. Happier than you've ever been," Arizona concludes, offering Callie her warmest smile. She desperately wants Callie to happy.

"Oh," was now all Callie could contribute. It hadn't been the exact reaction she had expected from Arizona. She didn't know what she was expecting, but this was certainly not it.

"Yeah. So I guess this is congratulations," Arizona has the momentary thought of sticking out her hand to offer Callie a handshake, but that action seems so cold and impersonal, but Arizona can't bring herself to hug her ex-wife either. Not this time.

"I- I guess so. Thank you Arizona. For, well, everything," Callie says sincerely, and she means those words. If it had not been for Arizona doing what she did, letting her move to New York to try and be happy with Penny, she was sure she would have been miserable. Losing Arizona had been hard, it had felt like her guts had been ripped out, but losing Sofia had been impossible. It had left her feeling like a shell of a person, and she had been sad, depressed even. But when Arizona showed up on her doorstep with Sofia, telling her to take Sofia to New York, it offered her an opportunity to feel like she was still a good mother to Sofia, and to not be constantly reminded of how she had lost Arizona.

"What are friends for?" Arizona offers, though to be honest she isn't sure they're friends. They aren't wives or girlfriends or lovers or enemies. It is like they are acquaintances. They stand there awkwardly for a few moments before Arizona asks, "Do you want to come inside? I should have asked sooner, but I was just surprised to see you."

"Um. Well it's late, so I should probably get to Mer's," Callie replies. She needs to get away from the awkwardness. When had she and Arizona become awkward around each other? Perhaps the custody battle. Maybe sooner. Following their divorce they had eventually built up a friendship, but it had always felt forced, always filled with one too many jokes, and one too many fake laughs. No, she and Arizona were never meant to be friends.

"Why are you staying there?" Arizona inquires.

"Last minutes flight here, and yeah, she offered," Callie responds with a shrug.

"Oh. Right. Well if you ever come out her last minute again, you can always stay here. Um, same thing for Penny." Arizona begins praying that Callie leaves for Meredith's quickly because she's not sure how much longer she can pretend to be okay.

"Okay, thanks. I'm not sure if I should even say hi to Sofia in the morning before my flight? I mean, I want to, but it almost doesn't seem fair to get her excited if I'm just leaving. Does that make sense?" Callie asks, needing the validation.

"It does. But I think at the end of the day she'll be fine no matter what. Two happy mom's," Arizona says, still keeping a smile on her face.

"Right," Callie murmurs in agreement, "And you? You're happy?"

Arizona considers the question, and the weight with which the question was asked, and the weight of whatever possible answer she can offer. She wants to say that she is happy, very happy, just to appease Callie, and to not seem so pathetic, but this is Callie.

"Almost," is all the answer she gives. Callie stares at her. She wants to know what that means. Is she almost happy, but is waiting to find her own version of Penny, someone that makes her happy? Or is she almost happy, but not waiting on anyone at all? Just being. Being almost happy all the time. Callie can admit that being almost happy is better than always being miserable.

"Right," there is silence, and it is uncomfortable, so Callie finally fills the silence. "Well, I better go."

"Yeah. Have a good night Callie," Arizona says gently.

"Goodnight Arizona," Callie responds in kind.

* * *

The morning is rough. Everyone get's called in because of an emergency. Car pile up, with lots of injuries, including a few pregnant mom's heading into the city for a lamaze class. Arizona has fetuses to worry about, but first has to get Sofia to the hospital daycare. Sofia feels like she is too old, and normally Arizona would agree, but there is no time to track down a babysitter this early, and thankfully Zola is already there because her mommy and auntie's have all been called in as well.

Arizona heads to the pit and finds Kepner. April tells Arizona where her 3 patients can be found, all are currently stable, but the fetuses are being monitored due to stress. Arizona makes the rounds going to monitor all the mom's. So far it seems like none of them will need surgery. She finally heads to her heads to her third mom who seems to have a lot of minor injuries, a lot of bruises, and small cuts, and a potential broken arm, but nothing too serious. But she does happen to be carrying twins.

"Ms. Williams, I'm Dr. Robbins, the fetal surgeon around here, I'm going to talk to your other doctor and then have you moved so that we can do a more comprehensive ultrasound, and closely monitor those kids of yours," She says in her kindest voice.

"If that's what you think is best. Just please, look out for my boys," the young mother says while carefully patting her belly. She seems to be in good spirits.

"Of course, you are in excellent hands, just let me go find Dr.-" Arizona searches the iPad, and right as her eyes read across the name she hears Ms. Carter say, "Dr. Torres."

"Mandy," Callie says as she reaches the foot of the bed. Arizona instantly stiffens which doesn't go unnoticed by Callie, but Callie maintains her wide smile, showing off her dazzling white teeth and then continues, "So, very good news. That broken wrist of yours wont require any surgery, so someone will be by in a little bit to put a cast on it. I'm sorry, but I have to see some other patients. Just wanted to make sure you got the good news."

"Oh thank you Dr. Torres," Mandy Carter says with the relief evident in her voice. Callie just says you're welcome and leaves, but Arizona makes sure to let Mandy know she will be right back before following Callie.

As she trots up behind her (mindful that she can't really go fast with this leg) she says, "I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Oh, uh, yeah. You know, they called everyone in, including Mer, and so I thought I'd come by to see if I could help too. Car pile ups usually mean lots of bones ya know?"

"Yeah, uh, right. Okay. Well Sofia is at the daycare if you want to stop by and see her."

"You know that I do it's just that-"

"That you don't want to get her excited and then just leave," Arizona says with an evident hint of bitterness that catches them both by surprise. Callie has no idea why that has Arizona so annoyed. She is trying to protect Sofia. Maybe, Arizona thinks that she doesn't care about Sofia, but Callie doesn't believe that Arizona actually thinks that. Maybe, it's just grumpiness. Maybe, tiredness. God knows Callie is tired.

Arizona meanwhile, knows exactly why the bitterness was there, she just wasn't aware that she was still bitter over it. That she was still bitter that Callie had left her all alone in that therapists office all those years ago, after Arizona and she had shared a passionate night together and Arizona had been so sure for once that things would be okay. She knew the situations were completely different because Callie would never leave Sofia. But for herself, the situations felt the same. Callie would leave soon and she would be left further behind as Callie began another chapter of her life with Penny. If it had been hard for Arizona to let Callie go before, when it was moving to New York to be with Penny, well this time letting Callie go in order to marry Penny was positively excruciating.

"Yeah," was all Callie says before walking away, and Arizona returns to her patient.

* * *

Arizona was monitoring the babies in the NICU, checking them all out for the dozenth time that day.

"Callie's getting married," Arizona says loudly.

"What?" Webber asks. He had been chatting to Arizona about what night might be best for their next trivia outing, despite the fact that Arizona no longer seemed interested in going out for trivia.

"She's going to marry Penny," Arizona says somberly.

"I'm- I'm sorry Robbins. I mean, you must have seen this coming though?"

"Sorry? No, don't be sorry for me, I don't care. Hell, I'm happy for her!" Arizona says, trying a little too hard to convince herself and Webber that this is true. When he gives Arizona a look that tells her that he doesn't buy it, she tries harder. "Please! I'm the one who told her to marry Penny!"

"You what?" Webber asks with disbelief.

"She showed up on my doorstep last night, and told me that Penny proposed, but she didn't give her an answer because she was freaking out, I told her to say yes because Penny makes her happy and she loves her."

"I'm sorry you what?" He feels like there are parts to this story he is missing because this doesn't sound like the Robbins he knows. He's always known the Robbins that's a fighter. Even when she use to break out into tears over her authority issues, she would still stand up to him. So, no, he didn't recognize an Arizona that would quit.

"Yeah. Callie deserves to be happy. So I mean, obviously, it doesn't bother me," she says unconvincingly.

"Robbins. Torres showed up on your doorstep, telling you that Blake proposed and she didn't give her an answer, and you told her to say yes? What the hell is wrong with you," He scolds. He loves Robbins, like a friend, like a daughter, like an apprentice, but she could be so thick sometimes. So stubborn.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been in love with Torres for 8 years now and when you finally get another chance to tell her how you still feel, you tell her to marry someone else?"

"What chance? I had no chance!" She says angrily, her voice now slightly elevated. She never had a chance.

"She told you she didn't answer Blake. She wanted you to give her a reason to not marry Blake! Instead, you're sending her back into her arms!" Webber raises his voice right back. He is thankful that they are alone in the NICU, so no one can hear.

"No. No. If I told Callie how I feel-felt, she would have told me she still loved Penny. She only came to me as a friend."

"Well, are you sure about that?" He questions.

"Yes." Only she isn't so sure. And under the watchful stare of Webber she feels even more and more unsure of herself. The only thing she is sure of is that she is scared. Scared that ever single option she has leads back to her being without Callie. Forever.

"Robbins, at the end of the day, you don't know what she will say to you if you tell her the truth. But you will spend the rest of your life regretting if you don't at least try," He says the words as he has his hands placed firmly on her shoulders, trying to will her extra strength so that she will gather the courage to take her battered heart to Callie.

Arizona stares into his eyes, her own filling with tears as she carefully considers what he is telling her. This is her friend. This man is her friend, and he wants what is best for her, and he knows what it will take to make her truly happy.

"I have to go. Can you tell DeLuca to watch Sofia for me?" Arizona quickly asks, her mind decided.

"Of course."

* * *

Callie is feeling restless as she stands in the Seattle-Tacoma airport. She is standing in the back of the very large line waiting to be screened by the TSA, while she contemplates the choices she's been making this past week. She had made a mistake in ever coming back to Seattle because she should have known better. She had known better. When she had walked onto the porch of her ex-wife's house she had imagined things turning out differently. She had hoped things would go differently. It was false hope.

Back in New York she had a great girlfriend, who would hopefully still be her girlfriend when she got back. Probably would end up being her fiance. She felt bad for everything she had put the other woman through. She loved Penny. She did. She just had to keep reminding herself that. Because all the love she had for Penny just didn't feel like enough. That's why she had responded the way she did to Penny's proposal.

Penny had known that Callie would be sad with Sofia leaving for Seattle, but she had known that she could cheer her up, and make herself very happy in the process. At least Penny thought she knew, but was taken aback by Callie's less than enthusiastic response.

"Callie, will you marry me?" Penny had asked over a romantic dinner. Callie had been stunned. It was unexpected.

"It's just... it's not just me there is also Sofia, and-"

"And I love Sofia. She's been very happy here, and we've built this wonderful life together."

"We have."

"So, let's get married. Let's take that next step." Penny was met with a crushing silence.

"It's just..." Callie had not been able to find the rest of the words she needed to express herself. She had not been able to understand her own feelings, and so how could she possibly have been able to articulate them to someone else. Meanwhile, Penny's eyes had begun to glass over a little, as she cleared her throat before taking a big gulp of wine.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready. You- you have to give me time to process this. Please," Callie had pleaded.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I'll give you time," Penny had reluctantly agreed.

Two days later Callie had left for Seattle. She told Penny that she just needed to see Sofia. That she would be able to think more rationally if she could only see Sofia. However, when she had landed in Seattle it was a very different face that she longed to see.

"Why did you come here?" A voice quickly pulls her out of her thoughts.

"Arizona," Callie sighs. She's tired now. She doesn't want to fight before she has to get on a five hour plane ride.

"No, Callie, I want to know why you're here?" Arizona says angrily. She needs to hear the words, but Callie stands silently. As the line moves forward she inches ahead, Arizona standing right across the stanchions and retractable belts that serve as Callie's wall. Callie's silence only serves to annoy Arizona more. "Okay Callie, you know what? Fine. You race off to New York. You've become very good at leaving, especially Seattle! I just wish I understood why uprooting everyone's lives was so necessary for your own happiness. I'm sure you could have met someone in Seattle," Arizona hisses. The words make Callie snap.

"I had to leave Seattle! I had to go be with Penny because she was so good, and things were going so well, and I was mostly happy! But seeing you, seeing you be so happy all the time, even though we weren't together anymore, it made me unhappy," Callie's voice is drawing the attention of people around her, so she begins walking to the back of the line again. She has time before her flight leaves anyways.

The moment she stops at the back of the line Arizona pounces. There is no belt now to keep her from Callie. "So seeing me happy makes you unhappy?" Arizona didn't believe that Callie could be so selfish.

"No! Seeing you happy without me makes me unhappy because I've never stopped loving you. Even when I have loved Penny, I have been in love with you more! But you didn't love me anymore so I had to leave you, and you didn't love me because you were so much happier without me," The words leave Callie's mouth quickly, but still angrily. Before she even has a chance to try and retract her words Arizona's voice rises still.

"Don't tell me how I feel! You don't know how I feel or you'd know that I never stopped loving you," Arizona pauses. They both pause. They have just admitted something that they have not dared say out loud in years. Now that Arizona has just told Callie she loves her she remembers why it is that she is really here. It's not to start a fight with Callie, it's to be honest with her. Her face softens, and her voice becomes gentle, "I'm not happy. Not really. What I am good at doing is pretending. So I've been smiling, and dating, but all I do is miss you. And-and I know that I have made mistakes. I have hurt you in unimaginable ways, but I'm not that same person anymore Callie. I'm not broken anymore. I'm stronger. So I don't need you in my life anymore as my anchor, but I do want you in my life because I love you."

"Then why did you let me go?" Arizona is already on the verge of sobbing, but the vulnerability in Callie's voice is what nearly sends her over the edge. Arizona takes a moment to compose herself.

"Because... I've been the cause for so much of your unhappiness, and all I have wanted is to see you happy. Penny has made you happy. Does she still make you happy?" Arizona asks painfully.

"She does," Callie answers gently. Arizona's chest aches just at hearing those words.

Callie continues, "She is sweet, and kind, and good. She has all this love for me, and I do, I do love her. But I still just feel empty. Because no matter how easy it is to love Penny, how amazingly uncomplicated she makes everything, the love I have for her could never compare for the love I had for you. The love I still have for you, even after all this time."

They both are standing there staring at one another. They've each admitted their feelings, but neither seem to know what this means, but Arizona has decided that she doesn't want to be scared anymore.

"So you came back to Seattle," She asks.

"I did," Callie answers.

"Because you want me to tell you not to marry Penny."

"I do."

"You can't marry Penny, Callie," Arizona says as she reaches out to hold both of Callie's hands.

"Why not?" Callie whispers.

"Because I am so in love with you," Arizona whispers back as she quickly covers Callie's mouth with her own.

Callie and Arizona are not wives, nor are they enemies, they aren't even currently girlfriends though they both imagine that that is about to change. What they are is something they have always been though, and that is soul mates. So even after all this time, they know, they are going home together.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **A couple weeks ago I had a tough day with the Calzona feels, and then the kid I was watching took a nap, so I started writing this. Then "Someone Like You," played on the radio, and I logged onto my my secondary twitter account which was littered with Calzona, so I was pretty much inspired to write 90% of this on that day. Tonight, I finally sat down and finished it.**

 **Anyways, it's my first one-shot, so it'd be nice to hear what you all think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
